


hiding in plain sight

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [50]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, Half-Elf Callum (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum had since the day of his birth known that he was different.
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 43





	hiding in plain sight

Callum had since the day of his birth known that he was different.

If you had only seen the prince through glances from far away, or seen him walking past you in the castle, you wouldn’t have noticed it after years of hiding that had been his instructions since way before toddlerhood. He was good at it, because so far no one could tell that he was different. He simply looked like a normal boy, and that was good. In the human kingdoms, being different was dangerous, especially for people like him.

Not even Viren knew, or any royal advisors. It was a secret Callum had been sure he would take to his grave, the only people knowing being his Harrow, Ezran, and his mother when she was still alive.

It was so dangerous.

That’s why he always made sure to hide, why his mother had filed down his sprouting horns into nubs that could be hidden under his mess of brown hair, a routine the boy still did to this day when they kept growing. That way, they almost disappeared.

He was lucky in a sense, that his ears were pure and round, and that he had five fingers on each hand. The horns he could remove, and his four toed feet were always hidden inside of socks and shoes. And his body was free from strange markings, except for two long birthmarks on his lower back, large and pink, like the placing of wings seen in  _ skywing elves _ .

If he had been born with them, he knew his mother would have left her home and fled with him, to protect him from the elf hating population of the countries. Because as much as he had wanted to deny it, elven blood ran through his veins and always would. He was without a doubt, a half elf.

That’s why he was so defensive and scared, always alert in case something went wrong and he had to flee. His life was always on the line, and just one simple mistake and he could be on death’s doorstep. He had gotten used to it.

But then he met Rayla. She, Ezran and Callum left to return the dragon egg in hope to restore peace. And as he saw that elves and humans weren’t so different after all, he decided to tell her.

If peace was possible between humans and elves, he had the right to exist and live a happy life, no matter what everyone else said. He was tired of hiding.


End file.
